Une agréable surprise
by lilinette
Summary: Pour décompresser après une journée de travail, Booth offre a Brennan un cadeau un peu particulier. Un oneshot ensoleillé avec beaucoup de tendresse et de sensations nouvelles.


_Salut tout le monde.  
Je suis de retour avec un nouveau oneshot. Nettement moins triste celui là:)) J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_Disclaimer: Bones toujours pas à moi... et patati et patata... bref, pas à moi donc pas de sous..._

Le mois d'août en Floride est le moment où les corps se décomposent le plus vite. La chair laisse place aux os et les pathologistes passent le relais aux anthropologues.

C'est à peu près dans ces conditions que Booth et moi, nous étions à Miami. Depuis presque un mois déjà. Pas pour des vacances évidemment mais pour un travail plus que laborieux qui nous attendait sur place.

Un matin, une école avec un internat qui servait de colonie de vacances en été a subi une terrible explosion. L'incident s'est produit aux alentours de six heures du matin, tout le monde était plongé dans le sommeil bien profond. Une détonation a soufflé les fenêtres de l'immeuble et éparpillé les restes des corps humains arrachés ou carbonisés à quelques centaines de mètres à la ronde. Majoritairement des enfants. Une horreur.

Une hypothèse d'un acte terroriste a été mise en avant et les fédéraux se sont penchés sur l'affaire. Ils contactèrent le Jeffersonian à leur tour et voilà que je m'envolais pour Miami avec mon fidèle partenaire à mes côtés.

Je passais nuits et jours à regrouper les ossements et identifier les restes des victimes, non sans aide de l'équipe médico-légale locale. Tous les jours je voyais défiler les familles détruites par l'immense chagrin que le destin leurs avait infligé. Les mères en larmes, les pères en colère… La ville entière était plongée dans un état de deuil permanent. Et il y avait de quoi. L'explosion a fait la une des journaux pendant au moins deux semaines.

A présent je me retrouvais seule dans ma chambre d'hôtel avec ses souvenirs d'enfants démembrés et calcinés dans ma tête. Pas une nuit ne m'a épargnée des cauchemars où je revoyais les atrocités rencontrées dans la journée.

D'habitude j'étais plus stoïque, mais le fait de voir autant d'ossements de gamins réunis au même endroit me filait la chair de poule. Moi qui avait accepté l'idée d'avoir des enfants un jour, non sans aide de mon partenaire qui avait le don de convaincre tout et n'importe qui de procréer. A présent cette idée volait en éclats. Toutes mes idées volaient en éclats d'ailleurs. J'étais incapable de me concentrer, j'étais crevée et je n'attendais qu'une chose : d'être rentrée chez moi, au Jeffersonian, retrouver mon équipe et mon cocon du labo. Je ne voulais plus rester là. De toute façon, mon travail ici était terminé, les victimes ont été identifiées, l'hypothèse de l'attentat était confirmée, l'affaire était entièrement entre les mains du FBI.

J'étais étendue sur mon lit quand quelqu'un a frappé à la porte.

- Entrez.

N'arrivant même plus à bouger, j'ai décidé d'accueillir mon visiteur dans cette position.

- Hey Bones !

Mon partenaire se tenait dans le cadre de la poste vêtu d'un short de surfeur et d'un débardeur blanc. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas arrêter mon regard sur ses bras musclés que son marcel mettait en valeur.

- Ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien.  
- Oh, ce n'est rien… juste un peu fatiguée…

En voyant que je ne bougeais toujours pas, il a enchaîné :

- J'ai une surprise pour toi ! T'arriveras à marcher ou je serai obligé de te porter ?

Une image de mon corps contre le torse de mon coéquipier avait surgi dans mon esprit, je me suis relevée brusquement.

- Pas la peine ! Je suis en pleine forme, Booth ! – Je sautais déjà hors du lit. – C'est quoi ta surprise ?  
- Tu as dix minutes pour enfiler ta plus belle tenue estivale et me rejoindre dans le hall de l'hôtel.

Il se dirigeait vers la porte. Avant que je dise quoi que ce soit, il a ajouté :

- Et n'oublie pas ton maillot de bain !

La porte s'est refermée me laissant seule avec mes pensées. Pour la première fois depuis notre collaboration je voyais Booth aussi entreprenant. C'était quoi sa surprise ? J'étais encore sonnée par ce qui venait de se produire. J'avais dix minutes. J'ai foncé vers le placard.

Après l'avoir vidé en entier et éparpillé son contenu sur le lit, j'avais opté pour un débardeur et un short suffisamment court pour faire apparaître une infime partie de mes fesses. A l'extérieur la température dépassait largement les 30°C, cette tenue m'a paru la plus approprié. Attrapant mon sac à la volée, j'y ai fourré mon maillot et je suis descendue en courant les escaliers de l'hôtel. Quelque chose me disait que je ne devais surtout pas rater ma surprise.

Je déboulais dans le hall d'entrée à toute vitesse en faisant claquer les portes derrière moi, lorsque j'suis tombée nez à nez avec l'agent spécial du FBI que je connaissais drôlement bien.

- Wow, Bones ! Je vois que tu as bien suivi mon conseil.

Son regard a fait une promenade sur la totalité de mon corps, puis s'est arrêté sur mon short.

- Vraiment ravissant !

Mes joues ont viré au fuchsia.

- Merci, Booth.  
- De rien, Bones.

Ah ce sourire ! Ce doit être interdit aux hommes de sourire ainsi. Surtout à cet homme. Je me suis ressaisie.

- C'est quoi ta surprise ?  
- Tu verras le moment venu. C'est le but de la surprise, non ?!

J'ai poussé un soupir d'exaspération. Je déteste les surprises, comme tout ce qui échappe à mon contrôle. Et Booth devrait le savoir depuis le temps qu'on travaille ensemble !  
Je l'ai suivi jusqu'à la voiture sans dire un mot.

Le trajet était aussi silencieux qu'une tombe. Booth semblait être perdu dans ses pensées. Moi, j'essayais de chasser les miennes où plutôt celles qui se référaient à l'attentant. Mais les restes des enfants carbonisés me revenaient un par un dès que je fermais les yeux. J'en ai eu des frissons. J'ai décidé de reprendre la conversation.

- Où est ce que tu m'amènes ?

Il a sursauté.

- Je t'ai fait peur, Booth ?  
- Mais pas du tout…

Sa moue disait exactement le contraire.  
Avant que je puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, il se garait déjà sur le parking du port de Miami.

- Que fait-on au port, Booth ?  
- Sois patiente, Bones. Tu verras bien.

Là, il souriait franchement. Mauvais signe.  
On est sorti de la voiture. Il m'a poussé légèrement dans le bas du dos pour me faire avancer. Une décharge électrique a parcouru ma colonne vertébrale. J'ai toujours eu cette réaction lorsqu'il faisait ce geste. Je me demande bien pourquoi.

J'ai vu mon partenaire s'arrêter devant un petit voilier. Je l'ai dévisagé un moment. Il s'est tourné vers moi, rayonnant.  
- Et voici la surprise, Bones !  
- Tu t'es acheté un bateau ?

C'était bête comme réaction mais je n'avais rien trouvé de mieux sur le coup.

- Non, Bones, juste loué. Pour la journée. Une balade en mer, ça te tente ?

D'abord étonnée par la proposition, puis amusée, j'ai lancé :

- Je ne savais pas que tu savais naviguer.  
- Tu ignores encore tant de choses sur moi. – Encore un sourire à faire fondre un iceberg. – Disons que je me débrouille.  
- Dans ce cas, j'accepte l'invitation de mon agent mystérieux.

Lorsqu'on quittait le port, des tas de questions tourbillonnaient dans ma tête. Pourquoi Booth m'a offert cette promenade ? Et pourquoi en bateau ? Etait-ce un rendez-vous en tête-à-tête ou une occasion pour décompresser après une longue et pénible enquête ? Cela avait-il en rapport avec ma relation foireuse avec Sully ? Pourquoi ai-je accepté ? Des tas de pourquoi et aucune réponse cohérente.

J'ai fermé les yeux. Les vagues berçaient le bateau qui me berçait à son tour. Je me sentais déjà un peu plus apaisée. Il faut rendre à César ce qui appartient à César, Booth naviguait bien.  
Curieux. Jamais je n'aurais cru cela de lui. Il aurait pu le mentionner quand il m'avait récupérée après le départ de mon ex.

- Alors, ça te plait, Bones ?

Sa question m'a ramené sur terre. Ou plutôt sur mer. Est-ce que ça me plaisait ? Le début de l'expérience était plutôt agréable en effet. Surtout qu'il s'agissait de ma première expérience en bateau. Sully avait beau en parler on ne l'a jamais fait finalement. Encore une chose que je découvrais avec Booth…

Je venais de m'apercevoir que je n'avais toujours rien répondu à mon coéquipier.

- Tu sais quoi, Booth, je crois que c'est l'une des plus belles choses que je n'ai jamais faite dans ma vie !

J'étais honnête. Je me sentais vraiment bien. Le vent me caressait les joues et jouait avec mes cheveux. Les gouttes d'eau salées tachetaient ma peau légèrement hâlée en me donnant une sensation de fraîcheur incomparable.

- Pour la première fois depuis un mois environ je me sens détendue et ce grâce à ton bateau.

D'autant plus que le temps nous avait gâtés ce jour là. Le ciel avait une couleur bleue carte postale. La mer était d'un turquoise à faire pâlir les pierres précieuses.

On s'éloignait peu à peu du rivage.

- Je crois qu'il est grand temps pour toi d'enfiler ton maillot et de prendre un bon bain de soleil. – M'a-t-il dit en enlevant son débardeur.

Franchement, comment je fais pour travailler avec un gars avec un corps pareil ? Heureusement qu'il ne se balade pas dans cette tenue sur les lieux du crime. Ce serait un justement. J'ai remballé mes fantasmes sur Booth, ai remis mon cerveau sur le droit chemin et suis partie me changer.

Lorsque j'étais de retour, il était assis à bâbord une bière à la main. Toujours torse nu.

- Je t'en sers une, Bones ?

J'ai décliné la proposition. L'alcool par cette chaleur ne m'avait jamais réussie. J'ai opté pour un Coca bien frais.

En pleine dégustation de ma boisson, je me suis rendue compte que j'étais en bikini devant mon partenaire et que ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de me reluquer. Bien qu'il ait essayé de le cacher derrière ses lunettes de soleil, elles n'étaient pas suffisamment teintées pour que je ne me rende compte où son regard était posé. J'ai rougi comme une tomate. J'allais mettre cela sur le compte du coup de soleil pour ne pas se faire démasquer. Il a lu dans mes pensées.

- Tu devrais mettre de la crème. Avec ta peau fragile tu auras droit à de belles brûlures. Et j'ai l'impression que pour tes joues il est déjà trop tard.

Ces dernières viraient de la tomate mûre au pourpre éclatant.

- Approche.

Il m'a pris par les épaules et m'a fait assoir par terre, dos à lui.

- Relève tes cheveux, Bones. Je n'aimerais pas salir tes belles boucles.

A cause de l'humidité mes cheveux se sont mis à friser et à partir dans tous les sens.  
Les ayant retenu par la main, j'offrais à Booth une nuque fine et blanche. J'ai senti ses mains s'y poser et se glisser le long de mes épaules pour redescendre sur mes bras. La crème, qui pénétrait dans le moindre centimètre carré ma peau grâce aux gestes habiles de l'agent fédéral, était tiède et sentait bon la noix de coco ce qui ajoutait une touche sensuelle à la chose. J'en avais la chair de poule.

Booth qui continuait ses mi-caresses mi-étalages de crème, avait éveillé en moi le désir des plus torrides. J'ai émis un gémissement.

Arrivant au creux de mes reins, il s'est arrêté, ne sachant plus s'il devait continuer ou me laisser finir le travail.

Un moment de gêne ou d'hésitation, il glissait déjà ses mains sur mon ventre en marquant une légère halte au niveau de ma taille. J'en avais le souffle coupé.

Les questions fusaient dans ma tête à présent. Qu'était-il en train de me faire ? Ne sois pas stupide, Brennan, tu sais très bien ce qu'il est en train de te faire ! Pourquoi s'est-il arrêté alors ? Est-il en train de guetter ma réaction pour savoir s'il doit poursuivre ou pas ? Dans ce cas là, plus je traîne avec ma réaction, plus il va croire que je suis consentante ! Mais bon sang, suis-je consentante ou pas ? Je n'en savais rien.

D'un côté ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manquait, le désir me consumait à petit feu. Mais d'un autre côté, plonger ainsi dans une histoire sans lendemain était risqué pour notre collaboration. Et je ne voulais surtout pas être éloignée de lui. Il était mon péché originel, tellement délicieux et tellement inaccessible.

Ses mains se sont resserrées et m'ont approchée contre son torse. J'avais l'impression que chacun de ses muscles laissait une empreinte invisible sur ma peau.  
J'ai laissé retomber ma tête en arrière qui avait atterri délicatement sur son épaule. Je sentais son visage tout près du mien, son souffle dans mon cou, si proche j'ai senti ses lèvres effleurer mon épaule.

A ce moment là, j'aurais préféré être à des kilomètres d'ici, dans un autre bateau, avec Sully peut être, pour ne pas assister à cette scène terrifiante qui me glaçait le sang et me brûlait les artères en même temps. Mon corps ne me demandait qu'une chose : céder à mes pulsions, alors que mon cerveau me persuadait du contraire. A cet instant précis je commençais à maudire celui qui m'a permis de faire une carrière anthropologique. Mon cerveau. Car c'est lui qui a pris le dessus.

Je me suis levée d'un bond, en évitant de justesse d'assener un bon coup de tête à mon partenaire qui s'attendait à tout sauf à cela.

- Merci, Booth. Je crois que je suis prête à aller nager à présent ! – Ai-je déclaré sur le ton aussi enjoué que possible.

Tu parles, Brennan, tu peux aller te noyer, oui !. Non, laisse faire Booth. Il a des raisons pour le faire.

- Non, Bones, je crois que t'y seras prête juste après…

Sur ce il avait pris mon visage dans ses mains et tenté de m'embrasser. Au moment même où nos lèvres entraient en contact, le sens de l'équilibre m'avait échappé nous entrainant dans la grande bleue.

-fin-

_Merci de m'avoir lu. Et n'oubliez pas vos reviews._


End file.
